Family fued
by MissRougeTheBatty
Summary: Jina Kazama , A girl with hardly any recollection of her childhood finds herself working for her mother & father


She had been standing there in the cold street of Tokyo wearing a black leather zippered hoodie with gold rims at the end of the beautiful long black hair tucked in her hoodie.

'Jina Kazama'

Her name ment nothing to her , she never knew her she had heard of her father ,once a kind man who saved her mother from possesion, but now...She heard he was a mother was supposed to be an assassin of high skill and only knew of her adoptive mother and father , Yoku & Hishoro Kuwashima , She leant against a black painted wall , blending in with everything , the only thing that stuck out was the bottom half of her face , her chain belt wrapped around the waist of her black jeans and the silver studs of her black native language was english but she could also speak Japanese fluently also had a two tattoos , one was at the bottom of her back that had a heart with black lines , saying in the middle 'You won't defeat me' in black , the other on was on her left forearm , she had no idea what it was , nor even having it done , it looked an awful lot like the Mishima Zaibatsu sign but it wasn't fully like it. It had the layout the same but the larger N-like shape seemed to be longer at the top , almost resembling fox ears , and had nine squigly lines coming out of the left side of the large N shape. She rolled up her sleeve to look at the marking that was set on her forearm.

"urgh" She groaned "Why is it glowing?"

Jina examined her arm , looking at it shrugged it the pain it gave her , the sound of a motorbike came into hearing and suddenly stopped infront of her.A ginger haired man stepped off and looked at her. He was well built and was wearing a leather sleeveles jacket with chaps and boots with a cowboy like spike at the back. He also had brown leather gloves with studs and he also had goggles on the top of his head. 'I remember him...'

-Flashback-

5 months ago...

Jina Kazama walked down the lane boredly , there was a ginger haired man walking up , while she walked down. Their shoulders smashed into eachother within five seconds of noticing eachother

"Watch where you're going" He snapped sternly

"Watch where I'm going?!" She countered turned to look at her , it was 2028 and the kids them days "You're the one that smashed into me! Now apologise!" She got into her fighting snickered and got into his. They charged towards eachother , is arm swooped round to punch her , she ducked and kneed him in his stomach then grabbed him , puched him in the stomach once , twice , three times until his face was low enough to knee him in the face. He just chuckled

"Y'know Kid-" he started

"Listen I'm older than I look!"She stated angrily

"You're pretty good!Hmph , good enough for a warm up! See ya round kid" he finished waving his hand in dismisal

She put her hands on her hips as she watched him leave and sighed "Asshat"

-End Of Flashback-

"Hey girl , long time no see!" He winked

"Oh? Change in attitude I see..." She replied. Her icy blue eyes looking at his brown ones

"What?No Hi?" He asked sarcastically , she huffed "Well... I do need to get you back but...Wanna ride home?"

"No sorry , I don't like people like you knowing where I live" She said and as if on que a car exploded next to them ending their full blown Japanese conversation. Jina's eyes widened. Something came back into her that she never wanted to think about again

-Flashback-

Yoko & Hishoro Kuwashima were talking about something in the front while Jina sat in the back listening to music from her IPod. She heard her name being called. It was Yoko

"You okay back there?" She asked in Japanese

"Yeah I'm fine..." She replied back in Japanese

She heard her adoptive mother say good and she went back to listening to music , half an hour later she heard her adoptive parents scream and she heard a loud crash and then everything went black...

Her eyes shot up to see that the car was upside down'urgh...Note to self: never sleep in cars' she then started to panic

"Mom?!Dad?!" She screamed in shock and fear as she saw glass shards impaling them both.

Crying wouldn't do any good she tried the left back door and kept kicking it. It wouldn't budge , she tried the other door , it was budging!

"What the hell happened here..." Said a blonde Irish woman on her red bike

"This wasn't an accident that's for sure" replied a muscular raven haired man observing the crash

Suddenly the back right door burst open with a hooded figure burst out with walked round silently but still hidden amidst the shadows. They saw the girl was silently crying while standing was going to aproach the car but then , it blew up a little more. The girl had to sheild her eyes but then lowered her arm so that she could see the phone played the song 'Punish You' sang by Kanae Itou. She answered her phone. Jin knew this would've been planned by someone , so , he intercepted the making a sound he listened.

"Like the show?" said a man on the other side in Japanese as the girl began to do quick backwards cartwheels then to use a grapple hook to get her to the top of the roof.

"You... You did this...didn't you!"Screamed the girl with full rage.

"Hahaha!" Laughed the man "That's it , release your rage girl!"

The girl's voice sounded echo "YoU dArE dEfY tHiS BoDiEs FeEInGs?!"A demonic screech could be heard before the girl cut off. Jin kept intercepting until he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time...

"I'll be waiting...Kuubi no Kitsune" Said the man on the other line

-End of Flashback-

Jina Kazama stared wide eyed at the crash

"Hey!? You still on earth?" said the ginger haired man said scratching his head "The name's Hworang." He offered a hand shake

"Jina..." she said turning away

"pfft..." huffed Hworang 'Jeez what is up with this girl?' "Hey umm... at least lemme give ya a ride home. You are strong enough to be a warm up. And...You did beat me!"

"Hmph" She started "What does me beat you have anything to do with a ride back to my home? Besides , I don't like people like you knowing where I live"She found this as a perfect opportunity to fight her again

"Fine , let's make a deal!" He said still in Japanese "We'll brawl! If I win I take you home , if you win I'll never bug you again"

"Never bug me again , huh?" She thought for a minute "Fine"

The fight lasted an hour and somehow he beat her! Hworang thought he got lucky but still , he won

"Come on girl , lemme take ya home" He said with his left hand on his hip and waving his right hand in dismissal while turning walked around 5 steps away and he swore he saw something glowing red behind him. He shrugged it off thinking that it was a red car light that was until he heard demonic female laughing

"ThAnK yOu" He heard in Japanese "YoU sOmEhOw...AcTuAlLy FreEd Me" she finished laughing with a hint of humor in her demonic voice

He turned around looking at the monster Jina turned into "Who and what are you!?" he muttered. The thing he was looking at looked like a female nine-tailed Fox Demon but only it looked more devilish and had horns aswell as fox ears and it also had wings. The thing he found most terrifying were the nine tails. She was controlling them.

"I aM KuUbI nO kItSuNe!" Kuubi started " DeStRoYeR oF wOrLdS aNd NoW , I hAvE bEeN rEaWaKeNeD tO dEsTrOy ThIs PaThEtIc WoRlD!"

She lunged at him , her sharp , red nails digging into him throwing him upwards then ordering her tails , with her mind , to attack him. He noticed that she had geisha like accessories in her hair and had a floating Sash around her neck

He kept getting shot upwards until they held him in the air. Hworang's ears were still ringing and her say something in Japanese like "Wadayuk Seiso" or "KyoKowo" and the threw him up again and her sash ,which felt as sharp as blades He was then spinning round her ,after around 8 hits , was blown back right next to his bike. He got up to see Kuubi with her right hand infront of her then balling it into a fist. She unballed her hand and brought it back with all her nine tails together , Hworang could see a scythe shape forming so he got on his bike and sped off leaving Kuubi , smiling

Meanwhile in the distance...

A raven haired man was looking , along with a blonde woman , at the nine-tailed Fox Devil

"She'll cause trouble later won't she...Jin" Said the woman

"Hmph , of course she will Nina... Of course she ; will" Said Jin

Nina just replied with a , hmph , and they both sped off , back to the Zaibatsu

Little did they know ; that the human form of the nine-tailed Fox Devil would be working for them shortly...

Authors note:

Yup here is my amazing OC Chara in the limelight TeeTeee

& Of course i based Kuubi No Kitsune off Kyûbi from Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate (Type in Kyuubi No Kitsune on Google to get a hint of what Kuubi No Kitsune , Jina's devil form , looks like and then just picture her with twisted horns & Large wings and then yuh got my OC But , the bottom dress bit is a red-purple color)

Oh Yeah and here's the themes for teh Charas

Jin: Tk3 Jin Kazama arranged ver

Nina: Tk3 Nina Williams arranged ver

Anna: Tk2 Almost Frozen Remix (Search on Youtube)

Kazuya: His Tk2 theme

Jina: Echoing Infinite (Tamamo's theme from Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate)

Kuubi No Kitsune: Waltz Of White Darkness (Kyûbi's theme from Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate)

Devon (OC that'll be added in Chap 4 or 5): Yes Or Yes (Bass' theme from Dead Or Alive 2/Ultimate)


End file.
